1886 Imagine Your Otp
by Kyuo
Summary: Various oneshots of HibaHaru with inspirations from Imagine Your Otp in Tumblr. Ratings may vary but will stay in K-T. First Story: Elevator.


Have you ever heard of the Imagine Your Otp in Tumblr? I decided to write various fanfics on different pairings though they're focused on Haru ehehe

So yeah. This story consists of 1886 (Hibari x Haru)

1. "Imagine your OTP getting stuck in an elevator together."

This is a pretty short chapter sorry about that guys.

Not beta'd. Please message or review if you notice one.

* * *

In an elevator, two people stand together, apart from each other as one crosses his arms naturally, looking at the broken buttons as the other fidgets very nervously.

The fidgeting Miura Haru gulps very hard, glancing at the person standing next to her, taking deep breaths from time to time.

Of all people there is, why him?

Why couldn't it be someone like.. Tsuna or.. or Yamamoto?

Even Bakadera is better than him!

That's how much she's desperate!

Even Bakadera!

The one who calls her st-stupid woman!

"Staring will get you nowhere," he states bluntly, a small glare directed towards her as lifts one hand, that seems to be pointing at her.

Haru shudders violently and looks away.

He raises one of his eyebrows and reaches to the button riiiiight next to her.

She clutches her hands tightly, giving a small glare that was filled with fear to him.

Why does he have to be Hibari Kyoya?

HIM!

Why HIM?

Of all people!

That was just absurd!

And he didn't like crowds!

Or loud people!

Which is an example of her!

..Ouch not that she wanted to admit to.

Few minutes later, after Hibari withdraws his hand, crossing his arms once more, Haru groans loudly, walking around, looking around the elevator for any emergency exits.

After all.. It was essential for elevators to have one.

There has to be one!

I mean..

Every elevator around the world has one!

…Right?

"It's no use," He muses, quietly amused at her efforts.

And he was no help!

"Hush! Haru's not giving up!"

Hibari frowns, his eyes narrowing at her as she keeps looking around.

"Geez! Who was stupid enough to not make an emergency exit?" Haru huffs after spending ten more minutes looking for one.

And Hibird wasn't even here with them!

….Where was the tiny bird at anyways?

"Looking for an exit," He speaks out of nowhere, seemingly looking like he can read all her thoughts.

Haru jumps at his voice, as his voice was like something out of the ordinary like.. like.. uhm.. a supernatural voices! Or.. Or Namahage!

Hibari smirks.

Haru glares.

T-That..!

I-Is he laughing at her!?

Ohhhh tha-

"It was Sawada Tsunayoshi's idea," he states absentmindedly, "the only way to get out is with breaking down the elevator."

Haru pretends she didn't see the prefect taking out his tonfas. "B-b-but there must be a.. A way! To open it from outside!"

There must be!

L-Like.. uh… Calling someone..!

Yeah!

Just gotta get someone like Shoichi.. or.. or Spanner!

Or Giannini!

Haru reaches for her pockets, a small grin imprinted on her face as an idea pops out. She should call them! Oh goodness, why didn't she think of it sooner?

Only thing is that..

The phone is dead.

Haru groans once more, leaning to the elevator wall tiredly. "U-um.. Hi-Hibari-san.. D-do you happen to have a cellphone..?"

Hibari ignores her and stretches a little, rolling the tonfas in his hands. "Move."

"H-Hahi?!"

He's not going to..!

But why would he-

She barely had time to move as he strikes, a frightened shriek ringing in the air. Clutching her head, she crotched to the ground, her body trembling as she did so.

W-Was he insane!?

Hibari frowns more, his face almost showing that he was starting to have a nightmare from her voice.

So impulsive!

After everything seems to quiet down, Haru slowly stands up, her legs shaking as she glares at him, her fear forgotten. "A-Are you crazy?!"

He glares back with annoyance, in which Haru backed up, and he rests one of his tonfas against her bare neck. "You.. Talk too much. You're disturbing my peace."

Haru gapes her lips wide open, eyes wide with shock. H-How dare he!

If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be stuck in a freaking elevator in the first place!

"M-Me? Haru's disturbing your peace? Haru? Really?"Haru almost yells out, clutching her hands tightly. "You're the one who decided to punch those buttons because you thought they were going too slowly! You're the one who punch those! You! YOU!"

Hibari raises an eyebrow, slowly backing away from her, definitely not expecting her to burst like that.

Too bad the elevator didn't bulge at all.

Haru huffs angrily and looks at the place where Hibari hit, only to sigh as she sees scratches. "Hahi… Haru thought that Hibari-san was stronger than that…" She whispers to no one, as her hand reaches to the scratches, running her fingers over it gently.

Hibari pauses.

"If only Tsuna-san was here…" She whispers more, looking at an empty place, her eyes teary as she begins to imagine Tsuna with her, together in an elevator.

"Move."

Haru turns around to see Hibari so… angry for no reason, as he tightens his grip at his tonfas.

Oh hey, where did that cute, little hedgehog come from?

Big, violet spheres covered with spikes soon appears right next to her, and she gasps loudly, running right next to Hibari and clutches his shirt tightly.

"A-Are you insane!?" She yells out, her eyes wide as she looks at the growing sphere filled with spikes to the cloud guardian, unable to close her lips.

Why.. Just why in the world..?

"No," He replies as if there was nothing wrong, glaring at her due to her grip on his shirt.

No!?

.

.

.

Miura Haru definitely feels that today is going to be a long day.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°


End file.
